Una nueva forma de vivir
by fangirlx.x
Summary: —En ciertas ocasiones yo también creo que nos escuchan — comentó Itachi suavemente. —De alguna manera — Hinata sonrió mirándolo — ¿A dónde iremos hoy? Casi sonríe de vuelta. Jamás creyó que acabaría en aquella situación con esa chica, pero debía admitir que poco a poco conoció a una persona que congeniaba con él. Oneshot ItaHina / Para Sasha545


**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

.

_Dedicado a **Sasha545** que siempre me ayuda y apoya. Esto es para ti amiga, tú despertaste mi amor por esta pareja y aumentaste mi obsesión por Itachi._

_Muchas gracias por todo._

* * *

**Una nueva forma de vivir**

**.**

**.**

—Es una bella noche.

Él era tan silencioso. Las primeras ocasiones logró sorprenderla, pero ya no. Ahora incluso lo esperaba.

—Es una noche clara.

—¿Hoy estuvieron encerrados? — No le sorprendió encontrarla fuera. Generalmente en noches de luna llena ella salía y observaba el cielo en silencio.

Ella sonrió mirando las estrellas —Sólo por la tarde, llegaron hace unas horas — A veces él se ausentaba para escuchar lo que pasaba en la torre Hokage, pero luego regresaba preguntándole que habían hecho los chicos.

—Eso es bueno.

—Sí, deben seguir adelante.

Contempló su perfil suave, su cabello quieto sin moverse con la brisa nocturna que ya no les afectaba en ese plano en el cual estaban.

—¡Oh! ya salen— dijo ella moviendo sus pies que colgaban en lo alto de la rama.

Miró en la misma dirección y vio al chico pelinegro avanzar junto al rubio.

Estaban fuertes, sanos, algo tristes tal vez, pero con una vida por delante.

De reojo vio a su nueva "compañera" y encontró en su rostro la materialización de sus sentimientos; tranquilidad, paz, alegría y un poco de nostalgia.

—A veces… creo que puedo sentirlo — La voz del chico pelinegro los sorprendió. Lo había confesado como algo sumamente vergonzoso.

Naruto miró a su mejor amigo que se había detenido y apretaba los puños con impotencia— En ocasiones yo me sentía observado.

La chica en lo alto se sonrojó.

—Seguido esa sensación regresa. Eso debería darnos esperanzas ¿no crees?

Sasuke llegó a odiar ese modo ciego de Naruto para enfrentar los problemas. Siempre creyendo en alguna salida sin planes reales, creyendo que con sólo decirlo podría salvar al mundo. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión quiso creerle, quiso confiar en eso intangible en lo que el rubio creía. Sólo continuaba adelante por sus palabras, por su insistencia.

—Deberían ir a descansar — Hinata se puso en pie.

—Vamos a descansar, empezaremos mañana temprano — Sasuke avanzó sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

—En ciertas ocasiones yo también creo que nos escuchan — comentó Itachi suavemente.

—De alguna manera — Hinata sonrió mirándolo — ¿A dónde iremos hoy?

Casi sonríe de vuelta.

Jamás creyó que acabaría en aquella situación con esa chica, pero debía admitir que poco a poco conoció a una persona que congeniaba con él.

—Esta noche podríamos ir al complejo Hyuga — porque sabía que ella deseaba ver a su hermana.

Hinata supo que era una cortesía hacia ella. — Gracias.

En ocasiones se separaban, en otras como esa vagaban juntos.

Ambos habían aprendido bastante de los deseos de cada uno, después de todo, sólo podían contar el uno con el otro en esa situación…

—¡Cuidado!

Todos corrían apartándose del agujero creado por Tobi que absorbía lo que le rodeaba.

Era un caos. Sasuke había ido en pos de Itachi, y Konoha tras Sasuke. Cuando el enmascarado atacó a los equipos de Konoha, fue descubierto por Kakashi como su ex compañero desencadenando una batalla. Itachi fue atraído por los estruendos y Sasuke lo siguió. En medio del caos reinante la verdad tras la masacre Uchiha surgió dejando a todos anonadados.

Sin embargo la alianza de Kakashi, Itachi, Naruto y Sasuke acabo con Tobi y logró detener sus planes. No obstante, con su último aliento y en medio de fuertes carcajadas, Tobi invocó una dimensión distinta, un agujero que amenazaba con tragarse a los más cercanos, Sasuke y Naruto.

—Vivirán sin vivir, se volverán muertos en vida, una vida carente de sentido.

Fue en segundos cuando la tierra de donde Naruto se sostenía cedió llevándose con él a Sasuke.

Todos los presentes miraban con horror como se dirigían sin remedio al terrible destino, pero Itachi saltó enviando a Sasuke lejos y tomando su lugar. Trató de sacar a Naruto de la ruta pero no pudo.

El mayor de los Uchiha se sorprendió al ver el golpe de palma que una chica le lanzó al rubio logrando sacarlo del peligro. Observó sin embargo como ella no pudo escapar de la fuerza atrayente y se dirigió al centro del agujero.

Vio a su hermano y Naruto regresar a la carga para ir por ellos. Abrió la boca pero la chica se adelantó.

—¡No! — gritó ella con fuerza.

Los otros chicos atraparon a los jóvenes para evitar que desobedecieran.

—¡Nii san!

—¡Hinata! — ambos se removían con fuerza.

Itachi sonrió a su hermano y pudo ver de reojo a la chica sonreír también.

Fue lo último que vieron los presentes antes de que el agujero negro se tragara a Itachi Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga.

.

Cuando despertaron se encontraban tirados en el bosque.

Era el mismo lugar que la batalla había destruido. El genio Uchiha parpadeó y se sorprendió. Su vista no estaba tan mal como recordaba. Se volteó y se topó a la chica mirando a los lados también.

—No puedo sentir nada — dijo ella suavemente.

Se concentró en los alrededores. No sentía presencias, ni siquiera cercanas, no, no era sólo eso, algo estaba mal.

La joven alzó la mano — No siento el viento.

Hinata tenía un par de minutos confundida. Sin importarle si la oía o no, sin importarle si sólo unas horas antes era un enemigo, miró al joven aturdida.

Itachi empezó a pensar en todas las opciones y en lo sucedido. No estaban en otra dimensión, parecían estar en el mismo sitio; los árboles se movieron con fuerza y entendió lo que decía la muchacha, no sentía el viento, la brisa pasaba por él como si no estuviera ahí.

Se levantó y se acercó a un árbol, estiró la mano y lo atravesó. Escuchó a la chica contener el aliento.

Se concentró. Tenía los pies sobre la tierra, no eran completamente ajenos a ese lugar. Lo intentó de nuevo y su mano se sostuvo a la superficie del tronco. Ya era un inicio, aunque sabía que lo tocaba, no sentía. Su tacto se había ido.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? — murmuró la muchacha tras él.

Itachi no le contestó. A ella no le importó, parecía haber hablado consigo misma y no con él.

_Vivirán sin vivir, se volverán muertos en vida, una vida carente de sentido. _

No fueron enviados a otra dimensión, parecían estar en otro plano de la misma realidad.

Se giró a la muchacha que lo veía desconcertada y nerviosa. Avanzó mirándola, ella no parpadeó y sus ojos claros no se apartaban de él, aunque se sorprendió de no ver miedo en ellos, al menos no de él. Sin embargo, si se encogió un poco cuando se detuvo frente a ella y le extendió la mano. Había algo que quería comprobar.

Hinata se fijó en su mirada oscura y profunda. Se preguntó por qué no le tenía miedo. Estaba muy asustada, pero de la situación en la que estaban. No podía explicarse porque ese imponente chico que hasta hace poco creía que era un traidor no le asustaba. Tal vez era la fuerza de su mirada, no podía detectar malas intenciones en ella. Vio su mano y comprendió lo que el muchacho quería probar, aspiró con fuerza y estiró una temblorosa mano hacia él.

Él, con un suave pero rápido movimiento, atrapó su mano y la rodeó.

Calidez, suavidad, podían sentir, sus corazones de aceleraron por el descubrimiento, era un avance.

Itachi la puso de pie y la soltó de prisa.

—Inténtelo usted — dijo apartándose.

Hinata caminó hacia el árbol cercano y lo intentó concentrándose en sentir.

No lo atravesó como sucedió con el Uchiha la primera vez, pero el tacto no estaba, no podía sentir la madera, la aspereza, nada.

—Nada — se giró y lo vio ahora dirigiéndose a una roca.

Luego trato de alzar la tierra pero no podía levantarla. Hinata trato con una hoja, aunque la tocaba, no podía moverla.

—Vivir sin vivir — lo escuchó con dificultad, parecía hablar consigo mismo.

La Hyuga tragó con fuerza, estaba por preguntar qué harían cuando oyeron voces, voces conocidas.

—Vuelvan. Aún no están en condiciones de salir y...

—Déjalos —el hombre puso una mano en el hombro de su alumna para tranquilizarla mientras los seguían.

Hinata veía a Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura mirar el claro donde estaban.

—No nos ven —dijo Hinata al tener a menos de un metro a los dos chicos y ver como sus ojos pasaban por el lugar sin parecer notarlos.

Itachi se movió frente a su hermano y Hinata soltó una exclamación cuando tanto Sasuke como Naruto los atravesaron, se llevó una mano al pecho donde su corazón se disparó y los vio acercarse al sitio donde había estado el agujero.

Naruto examinó el área — ¿A dónde fueron?

Sasuke lo miró irritad —Que importa a donde fue, ¿cómo lo traemos de regreso?

—Tobi está muerto — Kakashi se aproximó a sus alumnos —Lo que sea que usó probablemente debe ser una técnica exclusiva de él. No conseguiremos nada aquí.

El viento corrió con fuerza por el sitio asentando una atmósfera pesada.

—Volveré a Konoha — anuncio el pelinegro después de unos minutos.

El rubio y la pelirosa lo miraron sorprendidos.

—Entiendo — Kakashi supo que Sasuke quería buscar en la zona Uchiha algo que lo ayudara a recuperar a su hermano. —Pero bajo nuestras condiciones.

Sasuke apretó los puños, podía hacerlo sólo, pero sería una pérdida de tiempo tratar de entrar por la fuerza y no sabía cuánto tiempo le llevaría. —De acuerdo — farfulló a su ex sensei.

Naruto sonrió tristemente —Los traeremos de vuelta Sasuke, ya lo veras.

Cuando se marcharon Hinata miró a Itachi en busca de alguna señal de qué hacer. Ella quería seguirlos, pero justo en ese momento era consciente que Itachi Uchiha era lo único real en su situación. Él comenzó a caminar despacio, sin mirarla y con un suspiro de alivio Hinata lo siguió.

Se fueron observando juntos la espalda de las dos personas que habían salvado.

Así regresaron a Konoha con los demás.

Durante el viaje corroboraron que no sentían hambre o sed. Hinata trato de beber pero no podía mover el agua y aunque metió la mano en un riachuelo, ésta no se mojó. Tampoco les dio sueño, ni cansancio.

Durante la madrugada de la segunda noche, Itachi desapareció. Saltó a los árboles y se marchó sin decir nada.

Hinata se puso de pie asustada pero no se atrevió a seguirlo o llamarlo.

Cada minuto se le hizo eterno y poco a poco el miedo la invadió ¿Qué iba hacer sola? no los escuchaban, no sentían. No era como si ella y el joven se hubiesen vuelto amigos, ni siquiera estaban cerca el uno del otro y no conversaban.

Cruzaron un par de palabras cuando él la interrogó sobre si tenía hambre, sed o sueño.

—_Parece que hemos perdido muchas funciones, pero de alguna manera seguimos vivos. _

Aún así, él la mantenía calmada. Sentía que no estaba sola en aquella horrible situación y sin importar quién fue, lo que hizo o lo que no, había salvado a su hermano y trató de salvar a Naruto. Eso bastaba para ella.

¿Qué pasaba si se iba y no regresaba? Tal vez se había dado cuenta que no había solución o encontró una y se marchó. O comprendió que ella no podía ser de ayuda. El hecho de que él se fuera logró que el peso real de lo que pasaba la asfixiara.

—¿Sucedió algo?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz a su lado. Alzó la vista y lo vio de pie junto a ella mirándola. Negó aliviada, sintiendo como el peso en su pecho se disolvía.

Él fue a comprobar si tratar de correr o pelear ejercía algún efecto en su cuerpo pero ni siquiera se sintió cansado, no hubo rastros de aceleración del pulso o sudor. Volvió encontrándola con los hombros hundidos y la cabeza baja; ahora que lo veía lo notó.

—¿Por qué llora entonces?

¡Oh! claro por eso lo veía borroso, se limpió las lágrimas sorprendida de poder llorar.

—Yo sólo...

Se sobresaltó cuando él se agachó a su lado deteniendo su muñeca suavemente antes de que se limpiara en el pantalón. Sintió su rostro arder y lo observó asustada.

Él no la miraba, su vista estaba fija en su mano ¿Había hecho algo malo? Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza ¿Qué sucedía? Su respiración se detuvo cuando el Uchiha rozó su mano justo donde estaban sus lágrimas, rápidamente llevo sus dedos a sus labios.

Itachi probó con la punta de la lengua sus labios; salado, podía sentir el sabor de las lágrimas de la chica.

Levantó el rostro y se encontró con que el rostro de la joven centellaba en rojo y sus ojos blanquecinos lo miraban impactados. La soltó comprendiendo tarde su actuar, su objetivo era sólo comprobar su teoría de que lo único que los afectaba era lo relacionado con el otro.

—Disculpe mi imprudencia — le dijo poniéndose de pie.

Ella negó con fuerza sin mirarlo, el sonrojo había cubierto todo su rostro. Ver a una chica actuar de aquella forma tan tímida lo hizo casi sonreír sin darse cuenta. Debido a la vida que eligió tenía años de no interactuar con jóvenes normales. A pesar de ello no recordaba ninguna tan tímida. Probablemente rondaba la edad de Sasuke.

Siguieron a los demás hasta la aldea y hasta la oficina de la Hokage. Escucharon la historia de lo sucedido y vieron con tristeza la desesperación en los ojos azules y negros de los muchachos. Pero no sólo ellos, los café de Kiba lucían sin vida y los hombros tensos de Shino le dolieron a la muchacha en el alma.

Hinata escuchó que le avisarían a su familia y quiso seguir a Kakashi y Naruto para ver lo que sucedería, pero Itachi parecía dispuesto a seguir a Sasuke y Tsunade.

—Yo... — comenzó nerviosa.

Quería decirle que no se iría por mucho tiempo, pero probablemente a él no le importaba si ella desaparecía, fue ella la que se desesperó cuando él se fue.

—Está bien— dijo él despacio —No planeo dejar la aldea.

Ella lo vio de prisa y sonrió aliviada —G… gracias, volveré pronto.

Se inclinó despidiéndose mientras alcanzaba a los otros.

Hinata siguió a su padre al dojo después de recibir la noticia de Kakashi. Ahí lo vio mantenerse en pie con los hombros rígidos, luego contemplo anonadada como caía al piso con las manos en el rostro. De nuevo lloró mirando el dolor de su padre. Tembló y supo que faltaba aún algo peor, tenía que ver Hanabi.

Para regresar, intentó activar su dojutsu dándose cuenta que el Byakugan no se activaba. Entró en pánico pensando en cómo encontrarlos e ideas locas la invadieron.

¿Y si ya no lo encontraba más?

Se tranquilizó y se concentró. Encontró algo, como un punto cálido en medio de la nada. Lo siguió y llegó hasta el hospital.

—¿Están bien ellos? —preguntó entrando deprisa a la gran habitación donde Sasuke y Naruto eran revisados por Tsunade.

Itachi estaba en el fondo de la habitación mirando hacía los muchachos.

—Sólo es un chequeo— contestó mirándola y la vio relajarse — ¿Lloró de nuevo?

Respingó — Mmm... sí.

Se quedó ahí de pie incómoda.

Después de unos momentos supo que la conversación había acabado. Se adentró y se sentó cerca de una ventana mirando la puesta de sol en silencio.

…

Los primeros días caminaban en silencio tras Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi a la zona Uchiha.

Sasuke había dicho que visitaría un lugar donde sólo él podía entrar y los demás no lo siguieron. Se dedicaron a buscar en la biblioteca de la casa de Sasuke y con una sola mirada Hinata entendió que Itachi iría tras su hermano. Ella se quedó con Naruto y Kakashi leyendo a ratos sobre sus hombros.

Pronto se volvió una rutina. Llegaban muy temprano y se iban muy tarde. Itachi seguía a Sasuke y Naruto por las noches y Hinata iba hasta su casa y se quedaba velando el sueño de su hermana.

Se lo había comentado a Itachi, que tenía una hermana pequeña, que era muy fuerte y que ahí podía encontrarla si sucedía algo.

Itachi por su parte reconoció algo suyo en ella al contemplar la forma en que se expresó de su hermana.

Cuando Sasuke se rindió casi una semana después, aceptó la sugerencia de Kakashi de revisar él también los escritos Uchiha. Hinata evaluó al mayor de los Uchiha con la mirada pero no detectó nada, no supo si aprobaba o no las acciones de su hermano.

La primera vez que todos rieron fue cuando Naruto huyó luego que una cucaracha subiera por su pierna.

Itachi hizo el amago de una sonrisa mirando la sonrisa reticente de su hermano y se giró algo sorprendido por la risa suave de su compañera. Su semi sonrisa se volvió más amplia.

A veces conversaban. No eran cosas importantes; colores, plantas, lugares, conversaciones casuales de hermanos mayores y lo que sus pequeños hermanos hacían de niños. Así ambos conectaron de alguna forma.

Hinata estaba asombrada y admirada de la forma de ser de Itachi, de todo lo que hizo por Sasuke según aquel sujeto. Por mantener la paz, el sacrificio que realizo fue inmenso. Un enorme respeto creció en ella.

Sus conversaciones casuales se daban casi siempre mientras velaban el sueño de los demás, cuando se quedaban en la biblioteca de los Uchiha.

Cuando ellos estaban despiertos generalmente no hablaban, eran como mudos guardianes contemplando el ir y venir. Y era sorprendente pero no era incómodo. Al parecer, ambos compartían una personalidad taciturna.

Descubrieron casi tres semanas después que pasados algunos días entraban en un "letargo". No era sueño pero no se les antojaba moverse y si cerraban los ojos casi, sólo casi podían sentir algo cercano al sueño. No tardaba más de un par de horas pero eso era lo único inusual en su situación hasta ahora.

Fue al cumplirse los dos meses, una noche en la madrugada que Hinata lo dijo.

Naruto había caído sobre el libro un par de minutos antes y Sasuke con grandes ojeras aun leía, Kakashi no estaba pues había salido a una misión.

—¿Cuando entenderán? — preguntó al aire, pues Itachi sabía que la chica no le estaba hablando a él —No hay solución— dijo con pesar.

El Uchiha podía ver que no era pesar por su destino, si no por la tristeza de los chicos.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? — preguntó mirándola.

Ella lo miró y sonrió —Porque si hubiera salida Uchiha san ya la habría encontrado.

Itachi casi sonrió al escucharla, era algo que notaba lograba aquella muchacha —Está muy confiada en eso.

Ella parpadeó —No sé, sólo lo creo.

Itachi lo sabía desde hacía semanas —Aún si hubiera una solución, y no es que la haya, nada puedo hacer de este lado.

—Lo sé— ella lo comprendía y lo aceptaba. Aquella fue su decisión y no se arrepentía. —Pero, deseo que puedan aceptarlo.

Hinata notó como la expresión de sus ojos cambiaba, siguió su mirada y vio a Sasuke. De inmediato supo por qué el cambio. Los hombros del muchacho temblaban.

Estaba llorando.

Se aproximó por instinto sin saber el motivo en un principio, cuando vio los caminos que las lágrimas dejaban en sus mejillas miró tristemente a Itachi.

Él lucía estoico, más de lo normal, no parecía dispuesto a moverse.

Recordó a Hanabi y lo que pasó el día que le avisaron de lo sucedido e hizo lo mismo que con ella.

Con suavidad alzó la mano y la puso en su cabeza acariciando su cabello, sabía que él no iba a sentirla, pero no podía quedarse ahí sin moverse.

Pensó en Hanabi, su pequeña hermana, siempre fuerte llorando por primera vez desde que recordaba —Sh— dijo calmándolo aun sin sentido —Tranquilo.

Sasuke se desahogó en medio de la noche.

Momentos después pareció calmarse, apagó la vela y se acostó en el improvisado rincón donde dormían.

Hinata se volteó en la oscuridad sabiendo que Itachi la miraba —Lo siento— se disculpo sintiéndose una boba.

—¿Eso hace con su hermana?

Hinata se sorprendió pero sonrió —Ya no llora— comentó triste —Pero, aún sigue decaída.

—Es una buena hermana.

Hinata se acercó sabiendo que la oscuridad ocultaba su sonrojo —Usted también lo es.

Y esta vez, Itachi sonrió.

En ese momento en que ella tranquilizó a Sasuke su propio dolor se fue.

…

Habían pasado casi dos años desde el incidente.

Naruto y Sasuke se reincorporaron a las misiones y releían o buscaban teorías ahora sólo en los ratos libres, pero aún no se rendían.

Hinata e Itachi los acompañaban a las misiones, sólo observando como siempre. A veces Hinata se dejaba llevar y gritaba un "cuidado" o "atrás de ustedes". En algunas ocasiones se separaba de ellos y seguía a Hanabi o Neji.

La primera vez que Itachi la acompañó fue en una misión de Hanabi.

El Uchiha debía admitir que nunca había visto a Hinata más orgullosa o emocionada desde que la conoció.

—Vio— dijo feliz con las mejillas sonrojadas —Los venció a todos en segundos.

Había un deje de adoración en su voz, parecía una chiquilla emocionada.

—Es muy capaz— le contestó conteniendo una sonrisa. Había empezado a sentir ternura por aquella chica, sus reacciones y sus formas gentiles.

Más de una vez se plantó qué sería de él solo. Ella se había convertido en un punto luminoso en su nueva existencia. Era tranquila y delicada, como una pequeña flor en medio de un campo vacio.

Hinata encontraba en el joven protección, admiración. Aún estando sólo mirando la tarde caer en silencio, no se sentía sola. No sabía cuánto tiempo estarían así, si algún día sólo desaparecerían o estarían eternamente en ese limbo, pero le aliviaba que lo que viniera no lo afrontaría sola.

En la prueba para chunnin cuando Hanabi ganó contra un gran oponente de la arena que le dio buena batalla, Hinata dio saltitos de emoción y sin pensar abrazó a Itachi emocionada. Se sorprendieron ambos, tanto Hinata por su arrebato como Itachi al sentir el calor de la chica. Después de tanto tiempo sin sentir, sin desear, casi muertos en vida. Experimentar aquel contacto los afectó.

Hinata se apartó con un ataque de pánico —Y...yo lo siento no quise...

Pero Itachi puso una mano en su cabeza y la miró a los ojos —No se preocupe.

Itachi la acompañó a la mansión donde ofrecieron una pequeña celebración a Hanabi en honor a su logro. Itachi sabía que si se marchaba Hinata creería que fue por lo sucedido y no dejaría de pensar en ello, así que se quedó actuando igual que siempre.

Hinata logró tranquilizarse para el final de la tarde dejando lo sucedido de lado, no tenían a donde huir u otra escapatoria. Avergonzarse y pensar demasiado en ello no ayudaría.

Sin embargo el recuerdo del contacto al abrazarse les quedo a los dos por varios días.

...

Estaban en el bosque en medio del otoño, el viento soplaba con fuerza y varias hojas danzaban a su merced.

Itachi estaba en la parte más alta de un árbol y Hinata en una rama más abajo. En un claro más adelante, Naruto practicaba con Neji, Sasuke y Lee observaban el encuentro cuando Ko Hyuga apareció.

—Neji san.

Los jóvenes se detuvieron.

—¿Qué sucede? — era raro que lo buscaran a él.

En lo alto Hinata ya saltaba para acercarse a oír.

—Hanabi sama fue herida.

Neji endureció la expresión — ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—No está bien, Hiashi sama me envió a avisarle.

Neji sacudió la cabeza y corrió tras el hombre.

Itachi saltó y siguió a Hinata que había empezado a correr desde que Ko dijo que Hanabi fue herida.

.

Hinata estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación en donde presumía atendían a Hanabi pero titubeó. Llevó las manos a su pecho sintiendo su corazón palpitar deprisa. Sentía pánico ante la idea de perderla. Pensó que sus piernas cederían pero una suave presión en su espalda la hizo reaccionar.

A su lado, Itachi miraba al frente. Su mano descansaba en su espalda apoyándola, sosteniéndola. Hinata bajó una mano de su pecho y suavemente Itachi la soltó, pero con agilidad la tomó de la mano, la hizo dar un paso y atravesaron la pared.

Su hermana estaba conectada a varias maquinas y Tsunade junto a Chizune verificaban varios informes.

Itachi se detuvo sujetando su mano en medio de la habitación, sosteniéndola con su calidez.

Hinata apretó los dedos en agradecimiento, diciéndole con el gesto que no la dejara y el joven comprendió, pues respondió con otro apretón.

—Es todo lo que podemos hacer — dijo Tsunade —La próxima hora será decisiva, vigílala mientras aviso a los Hyuga.

Chizune se sentó en una silla a un lado mirando a la heredera Hyuga luchar por su vida.

Hinata se adelantó e Itachi con ella y se posicionaron al otro lado de la cama.

El Uchiha había visto muchas veces a la niña, había visto su crecimiento y el orgullo en Hinata al verla día a día. Era testigo del amor incondicional de la chica a su lado por su hermana. Entendía el dolor que estaba experimentando, pero descubrió que el saber que ella sufría y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo lo frustraba. Quería reconfortarla, limpiar esas lágrimas y hacerla sonreír.

Se quedaron ahí contando los segundos, viendo pasar los minutos mientras la persona más cercana a él en los últimos años rezaba para que su hermana superara la hora.

Casi treinta minutos habían pasado cuando Hanabi Hyuga gimió y abrió los ojos. Su mirada desenfocada pasó de Chizune que se levanto de inmediato a ellos.

Hinata dejó de respirar -no que ahora lo necesitara- y se acercó estirando su mano libre hacia la pequeña.

—Sigue luchando — le dijo, acariciándole el cabello húmedo por el sudor —No te rindas Hanabi chan.

Hasta Itachi sintió un escalofrió al ver como la pequeña miraba en dirección a Hinata fijamente ¿podría verla? ¿La escucharía?

Casi un minuto después de que Shizune aplicara un medicamento, los ojos de la joven se cerraron de nuevo.

Hinata se echó atrás tambaleándose pero Itachi la soltó y se puso justo atrás de ella. La espalda de la chica chocó contra su pecho y muy despacio la rodeó con sus brazos, sosteniéndola.

Hinata agradeció al cielo no estar sola, agradeció que en aquellos momentos él la sostuviera y sobretodo deseo que no la soltara nunca más.

Poco antes de cumplirse la hora Tsunade entró y se quedó observando, revisó signos vitales y esperó. El reloj marcó el límite y la mujer puso las manos en el pecho aplicando un ninjutsu médico unos segundos.

Se apartó mirando a Chizune y sonrió —Se recuperara.

Hinata no se movió mientras las mujeres salían del cuarto.

—¿Escuchó? — susurró Itachi a su oído.

La sintió temblar y la giró lentamente. Estaba sonriendo, lloraba de nuevo, pero sonreía.

Itachi guió su mano despacio y limpió las lágrimas con delicadeza.

Hinata lo miró y de nuevo se quedó sin aire, pero por una razón totalmente distinta. Itachi sonreía.

Nunca lo había visto sonreír, de vez en cuando pequeños intentos surgían, un ligero levantamiento en la comisura de sus labios, el atisbo de una sonrisa pero nunca una tan real como la que le dirigía en aquel momento.

Hiashi entró a la habitación llamando la atención de ambos, se acercó a la cama y sostuvo la mano de su hija.

—Gracias — murmuró —Gracias por resistir. Yo… no podría perder a otra hija.

—¿Quiere que me vaya? —las visitas iniciarían y no sentía del todo correcto quedarse ahí, pero sabía que ella no se marcharía.

Hinata sintió un vacío en su cuerpo al pensar en quedarse sola, imaginar que él la soltaría.

—Por... favor... — comenzó apenada consciente de la osadía que estaba por cometer —Quédese— cerró las manos en puños para evitar aferrarse a él como una niña pequeña. No podía verlo, su mirada estaba fija en su pecho.

—De acuerdo— contesto él.

Estiró la mano y la llevó hasta el alfeizar de la ventana, se sentó y la giró haciéndola apoyarse en su pecho. La rodeo de nuevo en un gesto protector.

Hinata sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza, una fuerza que hace mucho no sentía, una sensación que la hizo sentir viva y que creyó pérdida.

—Gr...Gracias.

Y esa noche velando el sueño de la heredera del clan Hyuga, Itachi y Hinata encontraron un nuevo refugio en su realidad.

Al amanecer Hinata no sabía qué hacer, estaba sumamente cómoda pero demasiado nerviosa y consciente de sí misma y del calor que desprendía el joven. El tacto, la sensación olvidada, pero que ahora recordaba con fuerza, la envolvía. Cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba en contacto con la de él estaba sensible.

Itachi por su parte encontraba reconfortante tenerla así, más de dos años atrapados en esa situación lo habían hecho olvidar muchas sensaciones y emociones. Ella le inspiraba sensaciones de protección y cariño, también despertó nuevas emociones que lo hacían sentirse vivo.

Más aún, antes de estar atrapados nunca experimentó lo que sentía en ese momento. Notaba lo tensa que estaba, lo nerviosa, distinguía el sonrojo constante en sus mejillas.

Cuando Hanabi se movió sintió como Hinata salía disparada a su lado, casi de inmediato Tsunade apareció hablándole a su paciente.

Itachi se acercó por curiosidad, quería saber si lo del día anterior cuando Hanabi pareció mirar a Hinata fue casualidad y así parecía porque la chica no apartaba los ojos de Tsunade. No parecía consciente de su hermana a su lado sosteniendo su mano.

Él regresó primero al alfeizar y Hinata volvió momentos después. Se sentó a su lado con sus costados tocándose.

Los dos días que pasaron se mantuvieron más cerca de lo que habían estado desde que fueron tragados por el agujero. Por la tarde, Itachi anunció ir a echarle un ojo a Sasuke y Naruto.

En cuanto se fue, Hinata se sentó en la cama de su hermana que dormía tranquilamente.

Contempló su mano que acariciaba a su hermana, sin tacto. Recordó los brazos de Itachi rodeándola, su calor, la sensación que le despertó y suspiró.

Al día siguiente en la tarde, Sasuke y Naruto visitaron a Hanabi.

Naruto llevó flores y habló hasta el cansancio. Sasuke miraba a Hanabi con expresión de muda simpatía ante la expresión cansada y agobiada de la muchacha.

—No decidían que traer — Itachi apareció a su lado haciéndola respingar —Ino Yamanaka los aconsejó.

Hinata sonrió —Puedo imaginarlo.

Los muchachos se fueron momentos después, Hinata se sorprendió al ver que Itachi no se marchaba con ellos.

Él se puso frente a ella estirando la mano —Su hermana esta fuera de peligro, debería salir a tomar aire.

Hinata pensó en sus momentos sola que no había más motivos para tocarse, se descubrió decaída por ello. Pero él estaba frente a ella ahora ofreciéndole la mano.

Tomó aire y aceptó la oferta. Dejó que la guiara hasta la azotea, subieron a la parte más alta y se sentaron mirando el atardecer.

Itachi soltó su mano una vez se sentaron. La Hyuga miró su mano vacía anhelando volver a tocarlo.

—Siempre me gustaron los atardeceres de Konoha.

Hinata observó el horizonte, el cielo pintándose en ricos tonos naranjas y rojizos.

—Es hermoso— comentó.

Itachi estiró la mano y la acercó haciendo que se apoyara en él, Hinata lo miró avergonzada, de reojo, pero él seguía mirando el paisaje frente a ellos con rostro tranquilo.

Sonrió y se relajó comprendiendo que él también sentía lo mismo, algo nuevo compartían. Algo que los hacía sentirse vivos.

...

Estaban pasando por el "letargo" como le decía Itachi, que les afectaba cada pocas semanas.

Hinata sintió como esa pereza profunda, como ella había definido a esa sensación, se iba. Aún así, no quiso moverse. Abrió los ojos y vio que amanecía, inconscientemente se acurrucó un poco en su cálido refugio.

—Deberían estar de vuelta hoy.

Alzó la vista sobre el pecho de Itachi —Eso dijo Kakashi sensei.

Itachi bajó la mirada topándose con los ojos claros, luminosos —Podemos esperar un poco más— comentó renuente a dejarla ir.

Ella se sonrojó sonriendo —Temo que echemos raíces aquí — dijo divertida.

Estaban acostados en el bosque cerca de un claro. Tenían dos días ahí, la noción del tiempo había variado bastante para ellos.

—Eso sería interesante— comento él con lo que ya detectaba ella un toque de humor.

Hinata rió levantándose despacio. Estiró los brazos hacia arriba suspirando.

—¿Hubo algún lugar que quisieras visitar? — dijo él desde el pasto, aún sin moverse.

Ella lo vio confundida sin entender.

—Podemos ir a cualquier lugar.

Abrió mucho los ojos — ¿Y dejarlos?

Nunca lo había pensado, siempre estaban rotando entre Sasuke, Naruto o Hanabi. A veces se separaban y visitaban las cercanías de los sitios de sus misiones pero nunca se fueron por su cuenta.

—Volveremos.

Se sintió extrañamente emocionada. La alegría se pintó en su rostro.

Itachi se sentó a su lado mirándola impasible como siempre, detallando con cuidado su rostro alegre.

Hinata asintió evidentemente emocionada y él se acercó despacio atraído por esa ternura que ella desprendía. Rozó sus labios con delicadeza y observó el intenso rubor invadir su rostro.

Hinata sintió su corazón saltar fuerte en su pecho, la adrenalina corrió por su cuerpo y sintió ganas de llorar, no por tristeza, sino por felicidad. Dar rienda suelta a los sentimientos que vinieron anidando en ella en los últimos tiempos la llenó de gozo.

Por su parte, Itachi comprendió que ya no se pondrían apartar más, ya eran parte el uno del otro, lo sintió en todo lo que experimentó con ese simple roce.

—Vamos entonces — la puso de pie y saltaron a los árboles camino a la aldea para despedirse silenciosamente de sus protegidos.

…

El viaje tardó un par de meses.

Itachi le mostro lugares increíbles, una cueva en el corazón de una montaña semi inundada que desprendía rayos luminosos por los materiales de las rocas en su interior. Un río en las cercanías de un volcán cuya aguas celestes la maravillaron. Una cascada donde siempre a medio día se formaba un arcoíris.

Él parecía animado mostrándole los lugares, no era algo evidente pero si se esforzaba creía que podía notarlo. Se había hecho buena en eso, detectar los pequeños cambios en su mirada o su rostro para adivinar lo que sentía.

Para cuando regresaron a Konoha el invierno ya había llegado.

—Debe hacer mucho frío— dijo ella al ver a Kiba, Shino y Naruto en gruesos abrigos.

—Debe ser así— comento Itachi, viendo más atrás a Sasuke también abrigado.

Caminaban hacia la fiesta que celebrarían por noche buena.

Hinata alzó las manos viendo los copos de nieve caer.

—Te gustaría atraparlos.

Hinata se volvió —Sí. Aún extrañó algunas cosas. Supongo que nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

Itachi observó la expresión de añoranza en su rostro. Aquello apretó su pecho.

—Pero no me arrepiento— continuo ella ahora sonriendo —.Él dijo: _"vivirán sin vivir. Una vida carente de sentido"._

Avanzó casi flotando sobre la nieve, sin dejar huellas. Estiró las manos, aún algo tímida y lo abrazó cohibida —Yo no me siento muerta en vida. Encontré un sentido en esta forma de vivir.

Itachi rodeó a la pequeña chica y bajó el rostro. En muchas maneras también extrañaba varias cosas, pero él también encontró un sentido en su nueva forma de vivir, incluso una forma que no conoció antes.

—Se a lo que te refieres— atrapó los labios cálidos de la joven acariciándoles suavemente.

Se quedaron un rato más entrelazados en medio de la noche helada cobijados por la calidez del otro.

...

—¿Dónde está?

—En esa habitación.

Quiso correr pero su cuerpo ya no era el de antes. Abrió la puerta y lanzó una mirada significativa a los presentes que salieron dejándolos solos. Se adelantó hasta el hombre que descansaba en la cama. Él pareció reconocer su presencia pues abrió los ojos en cuanto se acercó.

—Baka ¿por qué saliste sin avisar?

—Sólo quería dar un paseo— le sonrió con esa sonrisa boba que tenía desde niños.

Lo vio girarse y ver el lado contrario de la habitación, la sonrisa aumentó y sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Se ven exactamente iguales— levantó una mano hacia el vacío —No llores — dijo haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara confuso.

Es cierto que sentía las lágrimas acudir a sus ojos, pero aún no las derramaba.

—Tuve una buena vida, me diste una buena vida.

Parpadeó asustado ¿A dónde estaba viendo? ¿A quién le hablaba? —Naruto — lo llamó acercándose y tomando su otra mano.

Él lo observó y sonrió —Te gané, me iré primero teme.

Su corazón se achicó, el aire se esfumó de sus viejos pulmones, su garganta se secó.

—Usuratonkachi no te atrevas a rendirte.

Sonrió de nuevo —No me rindo, mi tiempo se acabó.

Apretó su mano y lo vio de nuevo desviar la mirada al otro lado.

—¿Te abraza? ¡Oh! los rumores eran ciertos— hizo un esfuerzo para tratar de hablar—. Feli...cidades.

—Naruto— Sasuke se acercó alarmado haciendo que lo mirara— ¿Qué...?

—Gracias, gra...cias por todo— dijo a la nada y contempló a Sasuke. Tenía una expresión traviesa que se mantenía en él a pesar de los años. —A ti también, gracias— Tomó aire con fuerza e hizo una mueca —N…no llores teme, no por mí y no por él— al ver el semblante confuso y asustado de Sasuke le aclaró —Hanabi tenía razón— en su mirada brillaba la tranquilidad y felicidad.

La presión en la mano se fue y el pitido alto de la maquina se disparó.

De inmediato varias personas entraron, no supo bien que pasó a continuación tal vez fue Sakura la que lo separó de la cama. Mientras todos trataban de reanimar al viejo Hokage. La conversación que tuvieron casi una semana atrás regresó a su mente.

_"Sabes" había comenzado el Uzumaki "Hanabi me dijo hace unos años que cuando estuvo agonizando en su juventud, vio a Hinata" _

_Sasuke se tensó de inmediato. Mencionar a Hinata o Itachi era casi tabú. "Alucinaba" _

_"Dijo que habló con ella. Que le dijo que luchara, que no se rindiera." _

_Sasuke no contestó._

_"Dijo que alguien muy parecido a ti estaba con ella." _

_"Suficiente" ese tema le dolía una parte de él nunca encontró paz, nunca pudo perdonarse. _

_"Quién sabe ¿has oído los rumores?" Naruto sonrió ante el silencio de su amigo "Dicen que hay una pareja de fantasmas en la aldea, los han visto en el bosque, en las zonas de entrenamiento y en la misma aldea." _

_"¿Fantasmas? tu cerebro está fallando más de lo normal usuratonkachi" _

_"Tal vez, pero piénsalo. Una pareja de fantasmas, la chica de pelo largo y el chico con el cabello atado en una coleta…" _

_"El frío me cala los huesos. Voy a entrar" _

_"No, quedemos acá un poco más. No hablaré más de ellos" Escuchó un resoplido en respuesta. _

_"La líder Hyuga está loca" soltó después de un rato, irritado. _

_"Cuando nos llegue la hora lo sabremos ¿no?" la risa de Naruto resonó en el sitio. _

Los llantos lo trajeron de vuelta, mucha gente lloraba dentro y fuera de la habitación. Salió despacio, sintiendo las lágrimas correr por su rostro.

Vio a Hanabi Hyuga consolando a Konohamaru que no paraba de llorar. La mujer lo vio directamente a los ojos, su mirada impasible como siempre.

Caminó y al pasar a su lado la miró —Él dijo que tenías razón.

Ella frunció el ceño y luego pareció entender, silenciosas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos opalinos.

Se fue ignorando todo, regresando a una casa que ahora sentía grande y vacía. Se sentó en su sitio de siempre en el amplio corredor, ahora la silla a su lado estaba vacía.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo la brisa en su cara, podía sentirlo de igual forma, pronto lo vería también.

—Nii san, espero que seas feliz.

Itachi sonrió sentándose en el piso de madera

—Lo soy, tú lo has sido y yo también— contestó aún sabiendo que no lo escucharía, viendo a lo lejos a la chica venir hacia él.

Hinata llegó aún con los ojos húmedos, se sentó en su regazo y lo abrazó dejando que la acurrucara — ¿Qué haremos cuando él también se vaya? — dijo ella en tono triste.

—¿Importa?

No, no importaba. Siempre que estuvieran juntos superarían cualquier cosa.

—Te quiero— susurró ella abrazándolo con ternura.

Él sonrió besando su cuello —Yo también.

Y con los ojos cerrados lleno de paz, Sasuke sonrió.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola, esta vez fue el turno de Itachi de caer en alguno de mis locos inventos.

Hace mucho le prometí un ItaHina a **Sasha** y aquí lo tienes, estaba nerviosa y no de decidía del todo, tarde bastante en el. Gracias por la revisión y corrección de la historia, espero realmente te guste.

Y a ustedes muchas gracias por tomar su tiempo y leer espero les guste. Es la primera vez que escribo de ellos así que cualquier comentario será muy, muy agradecido.

Saludos ^^


End file.
